1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for attaching a seat belt adjuster used when a vehicular seat belt is attached to a pillar.
2. Description of Related Art
A seat belt adjuster used for a vehicle is generally attached to a vehicle body pillar as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22 and as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-48734 etc.
A square cross section claw 28, which is inserted into a square hole 31 formed in a pillar 27, is provided on a seat belt adjuster 26 as shown in FIGS. 21 to 24 to prevent the seat belt adjuster 26 from rotating while it is installed. The length of the claw 28 is L1, which is longer than the underhead length L2 of an attaching bolt 30 for an adjuster body 29, so that the claw 28 is inserted into the hole 31 earlier than the bolts 30 when the adjuster 26 is installed. Therefore, since the adjuster 26 has been fixed by the claw 28 when the bolts 30 are tightened, the adjuster 26 can be fastened to the pillar 27 easily.
However, in the above-mentioned fastening method, it is indispensable to sub-assemble the attaching bolts 30 to the adjuster body 29 in advance. Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, it is necessary to install a spacer 34 and a setting washer 35 from the tip end of the bolts 30 after the bolts 30 is assembled to the adjuster body 29. If the aforementioned fastening method is used without the bolts 30 being sub-assembled and without the spacers 34 being used, a lock pin 33 provided at the tip end of an operating knob comes into contact with the pillar 27, producing an adverse effect on the engagement of the lock pin 33 with the adjuster body 29.